The Director of Project Freelancer
by ChristianBeadlesGirl
Summary: I thought I was normal. Well, I was. Until some person walked into my stupid boring math, and excused me and 3 other people. Now my dead mother's telling me I'm a computer program, a powerful one, and that in my past life I was in love with THE Jayden?
1. Chapter 1

I was in 6th grade. I was moving to a new house, new town, and a new school. I had left my old life behind in Texas, to hopefully start a new one. I even changed my name, because of the nightmares that still haunt me...

Back at my old school, I was the nerd. Everyone liked to pick on me. Well I guess I could kinda see why... I had glasses that hid my blue eyes, put my messy black hair in a pony tail, and I usually wore ugly clothes.

Now I've decided to wear nicer stuff. Like what the girls in my class wore. I have contacts, and I keep my hair down.

It was May, so it was nice outside. It was also my first day of being at the new school.

I looked at my grandparents. My parents had died 2 years ago, no one knows why. So now I live with my grandparents until I'm old enough to move out.

"Bye Nana," I hugged my grandma. "Bye Papa." I hugged my grandpa. They hugged me back, and I took my backpack.

"You guys can go. I'm sure I can find my way," I said to them. They said goodbye and got into the car. They drove off, as I waved goodbye.

I turned to the school and sighed. I made my way through the front door, and looked and the paper with my school teachers on it. I had Mrs Glowa right now, so I hurried to the second floor, where the class room.

I made sure it was the right room, before walking in. Everyone was talking, and the teacher was at her desk. The first bell rang, and everyone hurried to they're seats. I stood at the front of the class, and Mrs Glowa looked up at me. She smiled, and walked up to me.

"Ah yes, you must be Skylar Roberts." She said, and extended her hand. I pulled my bag higher on my shoulder, and shook her hand.

"Class, this is Skylar." The teacher said, and motioned to me. Everything said hi's and hello's. I grinned shyly in return. "Let's introduce ourselves. Brianna, you may start us off." Mrs Glowa nodded to a girl in front.

She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She smiled, and sat up properly.

"I'm Brianna," She smirked at me. I controlled myself from rolling my eyes. I could tell I already didn't like her.

Next was a girl with pretty brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled nicely and politely at me.

"Hi Skylar, I'm Alexandra. It's nice to meet you," She continued to smile at me. I nodded once and smiled in reply. Then it went next to a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked kinda cute. He smiled flirty like at me and nodded up once.

"Names Alexander, but your free to call me Alex." Alexander and Alexandra? Is that just a coincidence? I giggled a bit, and smiled. He grinned at me.

After awhile, I knew everyone's name, and class started.

"Alright class, get a partner. We're going to do a new project! Get to know your partner, and then we will do a presentation it in front of the class. We need to know their age, birthday, height, eye color, hair color, their full name, and other details for example; their favourite game, color, etcetera. So, begin!" The teacher announced.

I gulped. I hated doing partner stuff, and doing presentations! I looked around and people were already together. I saw Brianna talking to Alexander. I managed to hear what they we're saying.

"So Alexander... wanna be partners?"

"Sorry Brianna, but I'm going with Alexa."

"Alexa? You mean that excuse for a human being over there?" Brianna pointed to Alexandra. My eyes widened, and Alexander's face turned a light red.

"Leave her alone Brianna. She's one of the best girls I've ever met, also my best friend. And I'd choose her over you any day." Alexander glared at her, and walked over to Alexandra. They smiled and started talking. Aww. They're cute together! I guess there goes my chance with Alexander.

About 3 minutes later, I was still at my desk, and I had no partner. I got up, and walked to Mrs Glowa's desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs Glowa? I don't have a partner." I said quietly. She looked up from some papers, and looked around the class. Suddenly a boy ran in with his backpack on his back still. He ran up to the desk, beside me.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs G! My dad got lost on the way here. You know him, always forgetful!" He smiled and handed a late slip to the teacher. She smiled and took it.

"It's alright Jayden. We're starting a new project, and Skylar here needs a partner. Would you kindly be with her?" Mrs Glowa asked him. He looked at me and smiled. I knew I was already blushing.

"Sure!" He answered, and looked back at Mrs Glowa.

"Okay then. Skylar will explain to you what we have to do. Thank you both," Mrs Glowa said. I nodded, and Jayden walked away. I watched him, and he turned around. He smiled.

"We can go to your desk," He said. I nodded, and walked to my desk. I sat down, and he put his bag by a desk, I was assuming that was his. He came over, and took the chair that was at the desk beside me. He sat in front of my desk and stared at me.

"Okay, Skylar, what do we have to do?" He asked. I cleared my throat shyly, and looked down at my desk, feeling more blush creeping on my neck.

"Well, we have to get a partner and find out information about them. Like their age, full name, height, eye color, hair color, stuff like that..." I said quietly, still looked at my desk.

"Alright them. We're going to need some paper!" He exclaimed and stood up. I looked up.

"Um, I actually have some in my bag..." He smiled at me, and sat back down. I reached into my bag beside my desk, and pulled out 2 pieces of paper. I took out 2 pencils as well. I handed him a piece of paper, and a pencil.

"Okay, how about I write about you first?" He asked. I nodded. He grinned, and I felt my stomach starting to do butterflies. "What's your full name?"

"Skylar Lana Roberts," I answered. He nodded and wrote it down.

"How old are you?"

"11."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 19 1994."

"How tall are you?"

"No idea," I answered honestly. He looked up at me and laughed. He stood up.

"Well let's find out," He said, and took my hand. I felt myself blush. He pulled me to a cupboard in the class and opened it. He took out measuring tape, and measured me.

"You are... 4'9. Wow, I thought you looked tall." He smiled at me and I grinned shyly. We walked back to our seats, and sat down. He wrote down my height.

"Okay. What's your eye color?" He looked up and straight into my eyes. I knew I was blushing, but I ignored it. I had a blushing problem, okay?

"Some people say its teal, but others say blue... So I don't really know." I looked down at the desk, avoiding eye contact.

"Let's see. Look up," He ordered. I did as he said. He observed my eyes, and I felt really awkward and uncomfortable. "Yup, defiantly blue." He wrote it down. "And your hair is for sure black," he wrote it down too. "Alrighty! What's your favourite color?"

"Purple." I answered simply. He smiled.

"Okay, I think we're done. Now you do me!" He said, looking excited. I rolled my eyes playfully, and took my pencil and paper.

"Full name?" I asked.

"Jayden Steven Parker," He answered, and leaned back in his chair. I wrote down his name.

"Age?"

"12,"

"Birthday?"

"April 3rd 1994."

"Eye color?"

"Not sure."

I sighed at his answer. I didn't want to make eye contact, again. I looked up, and into his eyes. His eyes we're blue. They looked like an ocean. And then I noticed he was smirking. Probably because I was blushing... Again.

"Blue," I answered for him, and looked down at the paper. I wrote down "ocean blue" beside eye color.

"Hair color is brown, and height is 5'1." He said. I nodded, and wrote it down.

"Favourite color?" I asked.

"Pink." He answered, and stretched. I looked up at him.

"Pink?" I repeated. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with pink?" He asked, looking really serious.

"No, it's just that I've never heard a guy say his fav color is pink. It's... different. In a good way." I said honestly. He grinned.

"Alright class, is everyone done?" Mrs Glowa asked, and stood up. Everyone nodded and said yeah. "Great! Presentation time!"

I felt my eyes go wide. Jayden looked at me.

"Are you alright Skylar?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I'm great...One thing you may want to add on your paper is: Skylar is terrified to do presentations." I said shakily.

"Come on you'll be fine!" He slapped my back before sitting down. I didn't even notice he stood up. "We can go last, okay?" I nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Mrs Glowa asked the class from her desk.

"Us!" Jayden practically yelled, and waved his arms everywhere. I shot my head towards him.

"Jayden!" I hissed. He looked at me and frowned.

"Sorry... I'm a bit hyper sometimes." He shrugged. I face palmed.

"Great, Jayden and Skylar, go ahead!" Mrs Glowa smiled at us.

I sighed, and took my paper. Jayden grabbed his and we walked to the front of the class. Jayden went first.

"Okey dokey kids!" Jayden said in a clown ish voice. The class laughed, and I giggled.

"So this is Skylar Lana Roberts. She's 11, and she was born June 19 1994. She's 4'9, and her eyes are blue. Her hair is black and her favourite color is purple." Jayden bowed for affect, and some people laughed.

I grinned, and he backed up to where I was. I took a deep breath in, and walked up to the front of the class.

"That's Jayden Steven Parker, and he's 12. His birthday is May 3 1994. He's 5'1, and his hair color is brown. His eye color is," I looked down at my paper to read his eye color.

"Ocean blue," I said. I froze, feeling my face turning red. Everyone started laughing but I just continued. "And his favourite color is pink..."

I went to my seat immediately, and sat down. I slid down my chair from embarrassment. Jayden sat beside me, and he looked at me. He smiled and looked away. I slammed my face on my desk, and left it there the rest of the presentations.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day. I collected my stuff slowly, as everyone left the class, talking and laughing. I got my bag, and put it on my desk. I watched as Jayden put his stuff in his bag, and zipped it up. He walked out, and started talking with some friends.<p>

I sighed quietly, and put my stuff in my bag. I slung my bag over one shoulder, and walked out of class. I saw Alexander by the water fountain with Alexandra. They we're talking and laughing.

Alexander spotted me, and motioned me to come over. So I walked over and Alexandra smiled at me.

"Hey Skylar," She said warmly. I smiled.

"Hi Alexandra," I said nicely. She laughed, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please, call me Alexa. It's way too confusing with this dude," She pointed to Alexander. "And I wouldn't want anyone to mistake me for the goofball!" I laughed.

"Alright, Alexa," I grinned at her and she smiled in return.

"And call me Alex." Alexander said.

"Okay then, Alex," I repeated. Alex and Alexa both smiled at me. "So are you two related? I mean, you guys almost have the same name."

"Me? Related to him?" Alexa burst out laughing.

"There's no way I'm related to _her_. We're just friends. When our mom's we're pregnant with us, they we're best friends." Alex said.

"So, they decided to name their kids almost the same thing!" Alexa interrupted. I nodded.

"Now, we're best friends." Alex smiled at Alexa. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"You're always welcome with us, Sky." Alexa said and smiled at me. Hmm... Sky. I like that name. No one's ever called me it before. I smiled huge.

"Thanks. It's always nice to have friends on your first day of school," I said.

"Yeah... well, we should get going. Alex's mom is picking us up for a play date." Alexa said. Alex slapped her arm, gently though.

"Stop calling it a play date! It's a hang out!" Alex complained. Alexa laughed, and started dragging him away. I giggled as I watched them.

"Bye Sky!" Alexa yelled, and waved at me.

"Yeah, see yeah!" Alex yelled. I waved back at them.

"Bye Alex! Bye Alexa!" I yelled back. They waved, and walked through the doors to the stairs.

I turned, smiling and happy. Alex seemed pretty cool. Like the type I would date. But I can't have competition against Alexa. I can see them together... I sighed aloud.

I walked to the other doors, which led to the parking lot. I walked down the stairs, and saw Brianna and some other girls and boys from my class.

"Pretty, ocean eyes!" They joked and made fun of me. I ignored them, and pushed through the doors. I found my grandparents car in the parking lot. I got in, and did my seat belt up. My grandpa pulled out of the parking lot, and started driving towards our house.

"How was your first day, Lana?" My Nana asked. Yeah, my grandparents call me by my middle name.

"It was good." I answered, and looked out the window. I couldn't help but think about Alex's charm, and Jayden's personality. Both were just so... perfect!

We arrived home, and I went straight to my room. I went on my laptop, and checked Facebook. I had 3 new friend requests. It was from Alex, Alexa, and Jayden? I accepted all the friend requests, and went to most recent. I wanted to see what would happen. If Alex or Jayden would talk about me as their statuses.

All of a sudden, a chat box popped up. It was from Jayden Parker.

_Hey skylar (:_

I stared at it, panicking. What do I say? Hi. Hello. Hey. Or how about 2 y's to make it seem like I didn't do it on purpose? No, 3's better. Wait, that's too obvious! GAH!

_Heyy jayden_

Just play cooool...

_Jayden: Whats up?_

_Skylar: Nothing much... just talking to people._

_Jayden: Oh really? Who?_

_Skylar: ... You..._

_Jayden: haha (;_

_Skylar: its not that funny :P_

_Jayden: it is to me! ;D_

_Skylar: -.- whatever. So whats the deal with Brianna?_

_Jayden: What about her?_

_Skylar: She's kinda mean..._

_Jayden: well i guess u could say that. _

_Skylar: :/_

_Jayden: soo... ocean blue eyes?_

_Skylar: please. Give me a break . everyones making fun of me now._

_Jayden: i thought it was cute._

_Skylar: seriously? It was embarrassing! _

_Jayden: to you... not to me. (:_

_Skylar: ... i have to go._

_Jayden: come on, you don't gotta go blush now (; alrite ill cya tomorrow_

_Skylar: bye _

_Skylar Roberts has logged off._

Oh my gosh. He thought I was cute. I stood up, and looked in my mirror. I was blushing. Oh great. Have I found my little crush? Or crush_es_?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from my IPod alarm going off. I looked at it beside me, and hit snooze. I got out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and took a quick shower.

I got out 10 minutes later, and got dressed. I put a light purple t-shirt on, black skinny jeans, gold flats, a gold necklace, a purple bag, and a white knit hat. It was October. It wasn't hot or freezing. It was cool.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I grabbed my school bag, and put it over one shoulder. I walked out of my room, and downstairs. I looked at what time it was.

"7:57?" I shrieked. School starts in 3 minutes!

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I grabbed a pack of gum as well. I ran outside, and locked the door. I opened the garage and got inside my car. I started the engine, and took off towards my high school.

Ah yes, if you're confused on how I'm driving now, and why I'm going to high school; that's because I'm 17 now. Still black hair and blue eyes, still the same Skylar. Still has a blushing problem, and still is shy.

And also, I live alone now. My grandparents let me buy the house for a low cost, and they moved to Australia to help some kids in need.

I parked in the parking lot, and jumped out of my car. I grabbed both my bags, and the bell just rang. Everyone started walking inside the school.

I sighed, relieved. I made it on time.

I entered the school, and made my way to my locker. Alex and Alexa joined by my side as I walked past them.

"Hey Sky!" Alexa say cheerily. I smiled at her.

"Hey Alexa," I answered normally.

"'Eyyy Skylar!" Alex put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him, and glared at him.

"Arm off Alex," I said. He did as I said, and Alexa laughed.

"The same thing every day," She shook her head with a smile. I chuckled.

"Of course it's the same thing every day. With the flirt, we'll never be normal." I said, talking about Alex. Alex gasped.

"Hey!" He complained. I and Alexa laughed.

We finally made it to my locker, and Brianna was waiting there with her friends. She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh hi Skylar!" She continued smirking. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. Alexa crossed her arms and glared at Brianna. Alex did the same.

"What do you want, Brianna?" I hissed. She laughed with her friends.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to say hi." She smirked again. Something wasn't right...

"Well mind getting out of here?" Alexa asked, and continued glaring at Brianna.

"Sure," Brianna answered. Her and her friends walked away laughing. I rolled my eyes again, and walked up to my locker.

"I wonder what they wanted," Alex said, and followed me. I shrugged.

"Who knows? She's always up to no good." I opened my locker, and put my school bag away. I took off my hat and through it in too. I grabbed some books for the next few periods.

Suddenly, my "locker neighbour" came over. He had all of his friends with him. The only ones of his friends that we're actually a bit nice, was Josh and Landon. I liked them.

"Jayden," I said quietly, and closed my locker. Okay don't get me wrong, I don't like Jayden anymore. Only Alex.

He looked over at me and smiled. Jayden and I weren't best friends like how I am with Alexa and Alex, but we we're still friends.

"Good morning Skylar," He greeted and smiled. I grinned back. Alex put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I and Alexa have to get to science. We're starting a new project, and we gotta get there early." Alex started pulling Alexa away. I nodded.

"Alright, see you guys at lunch!" I yelled after them. I turned back to Jayden and his friends. I grinned shyly at Josh and Landon.

"Hi Josh, hey Landon."

They smiled and waved.

Landon was a skater guy. He always carried around his skateboard, and his hair was black, green, and red. His eyes were a mysterious green that matched his hair. I loved him like a brother, he was cute.

Josh was the brainiac kid, but Jayden still liked him for that I guess. Josh was Brianna's brother as well. He had the same green eyes and dirty blonde hair. I thought of him like a brother too.

They we're all popular, where as I wasn't. They for some reason still accepted me as a friend.

Jayden opened his locker and... A whole bunch of cards fell out. Everyone stared at them. Jayden picked up one and read it.

"I think you're hot and I love you. Love..." He paused and stared at it. Landon grabbed it from him.

"Skylar?" He exclaimed. My eyes widened. I felt my face go red, so I bent over and picked up one. I read it.

"Dear Jayden; you're a sexy beast. I wish I could marry you. Love Sky," I dropped the note. "I never wrote any of those!" I yelled.

Suddenly, everyone around burst out laughing. Except Josh, Landon, and Jayden.

"You guys believe me, right?" I asked, and frowned. They all looked at each other.

"Well... you were here before us so we can't really say..." Jayden said. I stared at them. Unbelievable! I thought we were friends.

"But... But it was Brianna! She was waiting here for me and..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Josh glared at me, which surprised me since we were buds.

"My sister would never have done this! Sure she can be mean, and make fun of people, but she wouldn't go _this _far." Josh said coldly, and stormed off. I looked at all the cards on the ground.

"Come on... Landon, you believe it wasn't me, don't you?" I said, getting desperate for _someone _to believe me. Landon looked away from me, and walked away without a word. My frown got deeper.

I looked over at Jayden. He looked at me. "Jayden...?" I said quietly. He walked away as well, quietly.

I stood there, completely shocked. My friends left me, and didn't believe me!

I looked at all the people still laughing. I closed my locker, and walked away, as the crowd talked about me. I felt like crying, because this happened many times before. But I managed to stay strong and fought them back.

* * *

><p>Soon it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, where everyone was talking and laughing, but as soon as I walked in; everyone's eyes were on me. I stopped walking, and looked around at everyone watching me.<p>

I gulped and kept walking, towards the food bar.

"Wow... she's so desperate. I can't believe she did something like that..."

"I know right... I actually thought she wasn't that bad. But then that happened..."

I ignored the 2 girls whispering as I continued walking. I got a tray, and grabbed a few things. I got: An apple, yogurt, and macaroni and cheese.

I turned, and walked into someone. Actually, it was more like they pushed me on the ground. My tray went flying, and just my luck, the yogurt landed on me.

I sat on the ground, on my butt, as everyone started laughing. I stared at the high heels that were in front of me. I looked up slowly, only to meet the face of Brianna.

"Wow Roberts, managed to slip on your _own _desperation." She smirked, as she picked up a piece of paper. She opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Jayden, I hope one day my name will be Skylar Parker."

Everyone roared in laughter again. I started at her, in disbelief. She pushed me, and put a paper there to make it look like I _slipped _on it?

I looked up at everyone laughing.

I felt my bottom lip starting to quiver. I got up, and pushed past Brianna. I ran out of the cafeteria, tears running down my face.

I wasn't watching where I was going, so I walked right into someone's arms.

"Sky..."

I looked away. I knew exactly who it was. Alex.

"Sky, why are you crying?" He asked, holding my arms. I continued to look away. I tried to answer, but nothing came out. Only a sob.

"Come on..." He said, as he guided me to the school exit. Once we we're outside of the school, I started wailing loudly. We sat on a bench, and he tried to calm me. I couldn't stop crying. The bullying was coming back. I thought I had left it all behind. But I didn't... people didn't like me... they laughed at me.

"Want to go home?" He asked, and pulled some yogurt, wet hair from my face. I nodded, and we both stood up again. We started walking, when I heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground.

"Alex! Wait!"

We both turned, and saw Brianna running over in her high heels, with a worried look on her face. It went away when she saw me.

"What do you want Brianna?" He glared at her. She smirked.

"Oh nothing, just you Alex..." She put her hand on his shoulder. I no longer felt sad. I was angry. I felt the rage slowly building up in me.

"Brianna, get lost! He was gonna walk me home!" I yelled at her. She looked at me with a glare. She stepped a bit closer.

"Walk you home? To _kill _you, right Alex?" She hissed at Alex. Alex's eyes widened, and so did mine. Brianna went pale, as if she said something she wasn't supposed to say.

"What're you talking about? Alex is my best friend! He would never kill me!" I yelled in her face. She glared at Alex, instead of me. She looked at me, and leaned close to my face.

"Watch your back, Roberts..." She muttered so only we could hear. She grabbed Alex's arm, and dragged him away. Alex didn't even try to fight her. I shook my head as I watched them.

Then, Alexa flew out of the school doors.

"Skyl-" She started yelling, but Brianna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away with Alex.

"Oh no you don't!" Brianna exclaimed, and pulled them back into the school. I growled a bit, and then turned, flipping my hair. I stomped to the parking lot, and got in my car. I drove home, and took another shower. I changed my clothes, and then got out my laptop.

Oh Brianna... she really has the nerves! First all the letters in the locker, then my food all over me, and now she's saying Alex is gonna kill me?

It all makes no sense.

**Brianna's POV:**

"It makes perfect sense,"

I was dragging Alex and Alexa away from Skylar. I pulled them into the school, and threw them against some lockers. I glared at people around us, and they ran off with no words. We we're now alone in the hall.

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about," Alexa hissed at me. I took a step—stomp—towards her, and she flinched and pulled back.

"You know exactly what I'm saying... and let Skylar be! Don't take advantage of her, just because of her parents. She doesn't deserve it. She has no idea what's going on, and leave her alone. If you don't, and I find out, I will come out of those school doors every single time to stop you." I growled in they're faces.

They exchanged glances.

"Since when did you care about _Skylar?_" Alex asked, and looked at me suspiciously. I glared at him, and stepped closer.

"The second I knew she was in danger..." I hissed. I grabbed them off the lockers, and pushed them towards the cafeteria. "Now get out of here,"

Alexa rolled her eyes, and Alex glared at me. They both stormed off.

I sighed, and walked outside. I saw Skylars car driving away. I sat down on the bench that Skylar and Alex we're sitting on. I took out my cell phone, and dialled a number.

"Hello, Angel's laundry matt, how may I help you?" I rolled my eyes at the sweet voice that answered.

"It's Agent South Dakota calling." I answered, and looked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Ah yes, Agent South. Anything new at East-West California High School?" She asked her voice all serious now, and saying our high school's full name. I sighed.

"Angel, no one calls it that. We say EWC High School. It's also way faster," I commented. I could even hear Angel roll her eyes.

"Whatever. I am not your typical teenager, am I? No, I am not. And please, my name is not Angel. It's Agent California." She corrected me.

"Come on, Angel is so much easier to say!" I complained.

"Agent South..." She warned me.

"Alright alright... Anyways, I got some information. Skylar was going to go home, but Alex offered to _walk _her there." I said. I heard Angel writing something down.

"Okay. Did he look mad when you interrupted?" She asked.

"Nope. He didn't even try to fight back."

"Hmm... is that all, Agent South?"

"Yes, Cali."

"Agent California," She said, sounding annoyed. I chuckled.

"Yeah whatever. See yeah later," I said.

"Alright. And be careful out there, Agent South." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom," I joked. I hanged up, and began walking to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Landon's POV:**

I walked into Angel's Laundry Matt, and nodded at Angel. She rushed over to my side, with a whole bunch of papers.

"Agent Wyoming, I got a phone call," She said, and walked beside me, as we walked to the Manager's office. We walked inside, and over to a window.

"Wow, a phone call." I smirked, and she rolled her eyes. I opened the window, and we climbed through it. We weren't outside, no. That was a hologram. It was an entrance to our secret facility.

"Not like that! It was from the Director." She said, as we walked into a huge area with other agent's everywhere. Brianna joined us, as we all walked towards my office.

"The Director? As in the Director of Project Freelancer?" I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Angel. She nodded, looking all serious. Yep, that's our boss.

"Indeed, Agent. He said he wants us to bring Skylar in now to train her." Angel said. Brianna looked confused.

"But wait... wouldn't _you _tell us when to bring in Skylar, and not the Director?" Brianna questioned.

"Good question Agent South. Except I made a deal with the Director. Bring in the Roberts's daughter, and get her to fight the Freelancers with both of you." Angel said, as we entered a long hallway, that led to my office.

"But why would you make a deal with the Director? And why _that_?" I asked, not getting her plan. She smirked, and didn't look at me. She just looked straight.

"Because, the Director knows that once she's in, she'll go looking for her parents." Angel answered.

"But... that doesn't make any sense." Brianna said. Angels smirk got bigger.

"It will soon, Agent South. It will very soon..."

2 DAYS LATER, ITS FRIDAY

**Skylar's POV:**

Ugh. School.

Speaking of school, Brianna, Alex and Alexa have been acting strange... whenever Alexa or Alex wants to be alone with me, Brianna always somehow wrecks it.

It's getting kind of annoying.

Anyway, I was talking to Josh at my locker. He smiled at me, as I told him a funny story about Alexa.

"Wow... I cannot believe you two would lock the janitor in his own closet!" He laughed out loud. I smiled and closed my locker. I turned, and leaned against it. I saw Jayden coming through the crowd. He was talking to some people, and "man hugging" some of the guys. I watched him, until Josh said my name.

"Hm?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"Wanna come to my house tonight so we can just... chill or something?" He repeated. I grinned and then noticed Jayden walking up to us.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled and Josh did too. Jayden looked at me.

"What sounds like fun?" Jayden asked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Going to Josh's house," I answered. Jayden nodded, and looked at Josh. Suddenly, Brianna appeared by Jayden's side. She glared at Josh.

"Josh, Skylar is _not _going to your house." Brianna said, still glaring at him. Josh smirked.

"Why not?" He questioned her. She grabbed his arm, and dragged him away. They started yelling at each other. First Alex and Alexa, now Josh? Who next? Landon and Jayden?

I sighed and looked at Jayden. He was laughing at Josh being dragged away.

"Brothers and sisters... what're you gonna do about them?" He smiled, and looked at me. I was confused.

"I don't get it... Brianna keeps taking away my friends. First Alex and Alexa, now Josh." I frowned sadly.

"Aw, it's okay. You got me!" Jayden exclaimed, and slug an arm around my shoulder. She smiled, and I looked at him with a glare.

"That doesn't help." I said, and shoved his arm off me. I started walking away, and he followed me. I walked into the cafeteria, since it was lunch. I sat at a table, and Jayden sat across from me, at the same table.

All of a sudden, Alex and Alexa sat beside me. One on each of my sides. I smiled at them, and they replied it.

"Hey guys!" I said, happily. And then I saw Brianna coming to our table. My eyes widened. "Hurry go hide! She's gonna take you guys!" I exclaimed. They nodded, and stood up, when a hand landed on Alexa's shoulder, and Alex's shoulder.

Everyone looked at who it was. Landon.

Landon smiled at Alex and Alexa. "Hey my friends! Let's go talk." He dragged them away, and I frowned sadly. Brianna came over, smiling.

"Hey Skylar, Jayden!" She said, a bit too enthusiastic. I stood up, angrily, and glared at her.

"Okay Brianna, I don't know what the heck you're planning, but cut it out! I'd just like to have my friends back! So quit taking them away, or else I will... Uh... Um... Hurt you!" I said, and continued glaring at her. Brianna smirked, and came close to my face.

"You think _you _can hurt me? Never. I'm pro. And when you join, maybe you'll be good. Just maybe. But no has ever beaten me." She muttered, and spun around, flipping her hair. She walked away, to her table.

I was speechless. I looked at Jayden, who looked confused. I probably looked confused too.

"I have no idea what she meant by that." I said, and sat back down.

"Me either." He answered, and took out a brown, paper bag. He started pulling stuff out of it.

He pulled out 2 apples, an orange, a sandwich, a thermos with soup in it, a bagel, a juice box, a piece of moldy cheese and a...

"Is that a sub?" I yelled, as Jayden pulled out a long sandwich. He smiled, and put it on the table.

"Yep!" He answered. My eyes widened and he laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Heck yeah!"

We both dug in.

I had an apple, the thermos with soup in it, the juice box, and we split the orange and sub. He had the other apple, the sandwich, the bagel, the other half of the orange and the sub and he ate the moldy cheese...

Hah, just kiddin'.

He belched, and rubbed his stomach for effect. I just laughed.

"Well, that was a huge lunch." I put my elbows on the table, and held my head up. He smiled.

"It was!" He agreed. I chuckled.

"How'd you even fit all that in this small paper bag?" I took the paper bag and held it up. He shrugged.

"Magic." He answered. We both paused, and then burst out laughing.

"Magic? Yeah right! Sorry Selena Gomez!" We continued laughing.

"So now you owe me! I bought all that. You pay back." He said with a perverted smirk. I raised both my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Well what would you like?" I asked. He pretended to think.

"Hmm... A sleepover!" He exclaimed, and stood up. I laughed.

"No, seriously. Thanks for the food. Name something; I'll give it to yeah." I said. He came over, and sat beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders... again.

"I'm being serious! Just think. Us friends, having a sleepover! And a slumber party! Doesn't it sound fun?" He smiled, and looked at me. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"You sound more feminine then I do myself!" I exclaimed. He laughed. I then noticed Landon was standing there.

"Hey Landon! Want to come to our sleepover?" Jayden asked. Landon raised an eyebrow and shook his head. I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only guy, Jayden that likes slumber parties." I commented. He shrugged.

"Oh well! Just think. Pink streamers... balloons... sleeping bags, and oh! You plan what we can do tonight, and I'll go get my slumber party decorations! And we can decorate! How great is this gonna be? I'll go get my wall paper, and Sky, you start thinking about paint colors." He yelled, jumped up, and ran away. I watched him run away and me and Landon both groaned.

"Oh great... I think I'm regretting this already." We both said. We looked at each other, me with a weirded out look, and he just walked away.

**That night, at Skylar's house.**

I was sitting on my bed, in my room, on my laptop. I was searching up something that Jayden wanted me to search. It was... I actually have no idea.

I sighed, as I gave up and closed my laptop.

Suddenly, my window opened and Jayden's face peeked in.

"Hello!" He exclaimed, and climbed in. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Jayden." I said. He came over to my bed, and started jumping on it.

"Come on! Lets partaayyy!" He yelled and jumped off my bed. He ran out of my room, cheering, and screaming. I sighed at got up. I walked downstairs, hearing him singing "Teenage dream".

I followed his voice, into the bathroom, where he was...

"Why are you putting makeup on?" I shrieked, terrified by him putting red lipstick on his cheek. He looked at me with a cheesy grin.

"Because I look pretty!" He answered. I stared at him, with wide eyes.

"Uh... you feeling alright there, Jayden?" I put a hand on his forehead. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever let's just go to bed now. I'm tired." He said, and walked upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. When I walked into my room, he was asleep on the ground already.

I flicked off the light, and jumped into bed. I soon fell asleep, my mind thinking about Brianna...

**The next morning...**

I woke up, but was way too tired to get up and do something. I rolled over, my eyes still closed.

I heard someone snoring in front of me, so I opened my eyes. I found Jayden's sleeping face. I screamed, and pushed him off the bed. He fell on the ground with a groan.

I looked over the edge of my bed.

"Why were you in my bed?" I yelled, terrified and a tad bit angry. He blinked at me.

"I was in your bed...?" He asked slowly. I nodded slowly.

"Yeeaahhh! You were! So, explain. Now!" I yelled, again. He stared at me for awhile.

"Umm... I honestly don't know... I think I slept walk." He said. I rolled my eyes, and got out of bed.

"Yeah, right." I growled. He followed me out of my room, and downstairs by the door. I crossed my arms, angry that he would lie to me.

"I'm serious Sky!" He argued. I spun around, un crossing my arms. I glared at him,

"You are _not _allowed to call me that. Actually, do not call me anything! Leave now." I opened the door, and he looked at it. He looked back at me.

"Skylar, what did I do?" He asked. I glared at him again.

"You lied to me! You did most defiantly NOT _sleep walk_ into my bed!" I spat in his face. He looked offended, but then recovered.

"You think I would lie to you? So your saying you don't believe me?" He yelled back. I stayed quiet, as my glare slowly went away. He snorted with a chuckle, and shook his head. He walked out of my house, and I stood in the doorway.

"Forget it! Some friend you are!" He yelled back at me, as he walked down my drive way, to his car. I felt my jaw clench angrily.

"We were never even friends!" I commented. He turned back to me, at his car.

"In my mind we were! Maybe not to you, but to me we were friends. In grade 6, you had no partner, and would've looked stupid if it weren't for me! But I stepped in, and you know what? You'll always look stupid no matter how many times I'll save your butt! All WAYS!" He yelled, and then got into his car. He slammed the door, and sped off.

I watched with tears in my eyes. He was right. I'll always look stupid and be stupid.

I walked back into my house, and closed the door behind me. I ran up to my room, and jumped on my bed. I hugged my pillow, and cried into it.

"I miss mom and dad! I miss my family!" I cried, and dug my face more into the pillow.

My life was a terrible mess. No family, no friends...

And no life.

**Brianna's POV:**

I watched Skylar cry into her pillow, from her window. I'm surprised she hasn't seen me yet.

I took out my cell phone, and dialled Angel's number.

"Hello, Angel's Laundry Matt, how may I help you?" Angel's sweet voice was once again heard.

"Hey, it's Brianna," I answered. I heard Angel clear her voice.

"Hello Agent South. Anything new?" She asked, sounding all serious now. I continued to watch Skylar. She got up from her bed, and walked over to her desk. She grabbed a key off the desk, and opened a drawer.

In the drawer, she pulled out a box. It looked like a normal shoe box...

She put the key in a hole in the bottom, and turned it. She then took off the lid, and took out a...

"Diary?" I yelled my eyes wide. Skylar would be the last person I'd guess to have a diary! Skylar looked around her room, and I ducked on the window edge.

"Agent South? What's going on?" Angel asked. I peeked over the edge, and saw she wrote something in the diary. She put everything away, and left the room.

"Something new. Skylar has a diary." I said, and heard a car start. I looked at the front of the house, and saw her car pull out, and then go the other way.

"Great work, Agent South. Anyway inside the house?" She asked. I tried opening the window, and surprisingly, it opened. I climbed in.

"I'm in," I answered. I started looking around.

"Good. Get the diary."

I nodded, and walked over to the dresser. I got the key, and opened the drawer. I pulled out the box, and unlocked it on the bottom. I pulled out the diary, and opened it.

"She's had it since... she was 9." I said, and flipped through it.

"Age 9? That doesn't make sense." Angel said, and I heard her typing on her computer. I read one of her entries. The first entry.

"But it does. She was 9 when she got her diary. She was 9 when she made her first entry. She was nine when..." I froze, still reading her diary.

"When...?" Angel asked. I blinked at the diary. "Agent South?"

"She was nine when... her parents died..." I said. I heard the typing stop, and then, I heard a car engine.

I looked out the window, and saw a car pull in the driveway. I closed the box, and put in back in the drawer. I put the key back on the dresser, and took the diary with me.

I climbed out the window, and shut it closed. It wasn't completely closed though.

I climbed down, and waited till she got in the house.

"Agent South, what's going on?" Angel asked. I backed up from the side of the house, and tried to see into the window.

"Where is it, Alexa?"

"I swear it was in here, but it's gone!"

"Alexa... don't lie."

"I'm not, Alex!"

"Fine, but if it's not back by Monday, Skylar is dead."

I let Angel hear the whole conversation. I hid in some bushes in the front garden. I saw Alex and Alexa walk out, and then lock the door. They put the key under the little rug on the ground, and they got in the car and left.

I stood up, and started walking away, with the diary in hand.

"Angel, we need to bring Skylar in. As soon as possible," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_lSeveral years before..._

Grade 7 is soooo boring.

I mean, come on! All we do is write notes down for social studies and science and blah blah blah!

God! Can't we do like... experiments or something? It's the middle of January, and since September, we've been writing notes. That's it. I'm not over exaggerating, ask literally _anyone._

I was sunk down in my chair, doodling on my lined piece of paper. We we're supposed to be copying notes of the board, but I was in my own little world... drawing lines and circles all over the page...

"Jayden! What are you doing?"

I snapped my head up, and saw Jayden coloring his desk with his pencil. He wasn't very far, only a corner. He looked up at the teacher, with a dazed expression.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry I kind of went into a day dream. I'm really bored, so as you can see I am-" He started saying, but the teacher looked peeved.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Someone from the class sang, interrupting Jayden. Some chuckles and giggles we're heard.

"Jayden Parker, out of the class right now!" The teacher demanded, pointing to the door. He got up, and took his papers with him. He walked out of the class and closed the door behind him.

"Meh." I continued doodling on my paper, writing bad things about Brianna and how she's "Stupid" or "Annoying" and some bad words appeared as well.

About 5 minutes later, I didn't know that the teacher had been calling my name for the past minute. The person beside me, Alexa, tapped my shoulder and nodded to the teacher. I looked over at her.

"Skylar, what on Earth are _you_ doing?" She asked. I blinked, and looked at the paper in front of me.

"Um... copying notes?" I asked. The teacher frowned at me, and walked over. She picked up the paper.

"Skylar Roberts! That is no way to talk about your classmates!" She hissed. I heard Brianna laugh. Probably because I was getting in trouble.

"What'd she do?" Brianna asked. I saw Brianna look at me with a smirk. I just smirked back.

"Well... you don't want to know." The teacher answered, looking at my paper. Alexa caught a glance of the paper, and chuckled quietly.

"Tell me now!" Brianna yelled. She cleared her throat and smiled. "I mean... may I see?"

The teacher sighed, and walked over to her desk. She gave Brianna the paper. Brianna read it over, and gasped. She looked up at me with a murderous death glare. I just smiled and crossed my arms.

"Skylar, out," The teacher said, and pointed at the door, just like what she did to Jayden. I rolled my eyes, picked up my pencil case, and walked out. On the way out, I walked past Landon's desk. He was scribbling away, drawing skate boards. I grabbed his paper, and walked out the door.

I heard him yell "Hey!" but I just closed the door. It's not like he needed it anyway, right? I sat down, and saw Jayden across the hall, leaning against the wall as I leaned against the door. He looked up at me.

"What'd you do?" He questioned. I shrugged, and opened my pencil case.

"Wrote bad things about Brianna," I answered. He laughed.

"Niiiiiice." He answered. I smiled and rolled my eyes, not even looking at him. I took out a pencil and my scissors. I began carving the orange off my pencil. It was boring in this stupid hallway, alright? Don't blame me! I get easily distracted too!

I felt something hit me in the head, so I looked up, with a scared expression. I saw stupid Jayden chuckling.

"What'd you just throw at me!" I yelled. What? What if he threw like... a staple or a needle at me? I could've died—well, probably not... but still! Also, I get scared a lot, okay?

"... Paper..."

"Oh," I said lamely. I feel stupid now.

_You're always stupid, so no complaints there._

Hey! That's mean! Who are you, by the way?

_You're conscience?_

My conscience? Oh... Oh. ... Ohhhhh!

_Yeah. You're not stupid._

Well... you're me, and I'm you, so that means you're stupid too! Hah!

_Lammmmeeeee._

I know you are but what am I?

_Laammmmmmeeee._

Okay, I'm you and you're me so stop insulting yourself.

_Laaaammmmeeee._

Shut up!

"I didn't say anything!"

I jumped a bit, and fixed my eye focus back on Jayden. I just realized I said that out loud.

"Right, sorry." I shook my head. I felt _really _stupid now.

_You should._

Be quiet.

_Fag._

"So, you threw paper at me?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. Jayden nodded and smiled. I sighed.

"Guess its pay back then..." I took Landon's paper, and crumpled it up. I threw it at him, and he dodged to the right, the paper just missing him.

Hah! This girl doesn't just have the looks, but she also has skill!

Jayden threw it back at me, and it hit my face. He laughed, but I threw it at him, and it landed right in his mouth.

I burst out laughing as he spit it on the ground.

"Nice catch, Parker." I commented, still laughing. His face expression was just so funny when it landed in his mouth... Oh God, that's too funny...

"Nice throw, Roberts." He retorted with a smirk. I laughed one more, and we continued our game.

And that was how we got in trouble for playing "paper football".

_Present time:_

It was now Monday. I was sitting in class, trying to avoid Jayden, and Brianna.

Jayden for being a stupid jerk for making me feel bad for myself and Brianna for... well, being Brianna.

It was math, so I wasn't really paying attention.

Being honest here, its cause Jayden was in my class.

Now, again, I do not like him! It's just because I was thinking about our fight on Saturday morning.

Brianna and Landon we're also in my class, but really who cares about them? Landon's gay and Brianna is a brat.

...Well, not literally. Landon isn't into guys, and Brianna doesn't have a huge head and lips.

All of a sudden, I felt something hit the back of my head. The teacher was facing the board, so I spun around, and saw Landon smiling.

"What?" I mouthed to him. He pointed to a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. I guess he had to throw a note at me, because he was 3 seats behind me. Stupid gay guy. Leave me alone.

I grabbed the paper, and opened it. The note said:

_Whats up? You look sad today :(_

I rolled my eyes, and took my pen. I wrote back lazily;

_I'll tell you later._

I looked up at the teacher, who was still facing the board, and I turned around. I was about to throw the paper, when someone walked into the class.

My head decided to look at Brianna, who was smirking, and looking at the person.

I looked at who it was. It was a girl, dressed in black skinny pants, a black leather vest, and had black high heel boots on. Her hair was neatly put up, and she had black sunglasses on, so you couldn't see her eyes.

Some of the guys in our class whistled lowly. I rolled my eyes again. Finally, our math teacher turned because of the noise. Our teacher, being a him, smiled at the girl in black. Perv.

"Can I help you?" He asked. She looked at him, with a bored but serious expression at the same time.

"I need Jayden, Brianna, Landon, and Skylar." She answered. My eyes went wide. Oh no. Oh noooo this is bad!

If you think I'm panicking about thinking that we may be getting kidnapped, no. I'm panicking about how she excused me _and _Jayden! AHHHHHH! AWKWARDNESS ATTACK! NOOO DON'T EXCUSE ME!

The teacher nodded, not even caring about if I get attacked with awkwardness! Ugh, some teachers are so pathetic!

"Jayden, Brianna, Landon, Skylar. You guys are excused." He said. Jayden, Brianna, and Landon got up without hesitation; where as I was taking my time. Don't judge me! I'm still scared of *cough* awkward moments *cough*.

"Pst! Skylar! Hurry up!" Brianna whisper yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, and walked over. We walked out of class, and the girl in black closed the door behind us.

"So, where are we going? Out for lunch? Out to your big white van where you'll gag us, and then take us to a creepy abandoned mansion where Osama Bin Laden is hiding, and he'll bomb just us somehow and not the house?" I said. Everyone gave me weird looks, except for the girl in black. She just ignored me as we walked down the halls. What? I'm weird, alright?

_You sure are..._

"Agent Wyoming," She said. Landon walked quicker beside her, since she was moving so fast.

"Yeah?" Landon asked. Wait...

"Agent Wyoming? That sounds like cottage cheese and like... rice mixed together. Rice and cottage cheese, is that possible?" I asked aloud. The girl in black, again, ignored me. Meanie! Ignorererer!

"Go sign you 4 out." She said to Landon. He nodded and walked into the office as we passed it.

"Agent South," She said. Brianna walked to her side. Agent South? Whaaa?

"What's up?" Brianna asked, as we walked out the front doors of the school. Where we're we going?

"Go grab Simmons." She ordered. Brianna suddenly disappeared, towards the parking lot.

"Simmons? Is that like your boyfriend? Is he like, gonna pay you money and then like take us to that mansion and then rape us and then Osama Bin Laden will blow us up?" I asked. The girl in black huffed, and stopped at the end of the side walk. It was now just me, the girl in black, and Jayden.

"Or is Simmons your half brother that's a computer program that will-" I started saying, but the girl in black turned, and ripped off her glasses. She glared at me. Hey, she had pretty brown eyes!

"Dang it Skylar! Shut up already! You're so annoying, and everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid!" She shrieked. I stared at her, and blinked. I heard Jayden burst out laughing. I wiped my eyes.

"You just spit all over my face..." I said. She screamed, and stomped off. Jayden was laughing at me, and I turned to him.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms, although he kept laughing.

"Hey guys! Guess what! My mom just told me I'm from Egypt!" Landon randomly said, and walked out the front doors.

"Really?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nope,"

Jayden laughed again.

Okay. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

_Only because you're a part of it!_

Heeeeyy! That's not nice!

Suddenly, a black convertible pulled up. Brianna looked over at us, and smirked in the driver's seat.

"Get in," she ordered. Jayden got in with no question, and he sat in the back. He was too busy touching everything. Landon got in as well, but didn't do what Jayden did. He just sat in the back, waiting. Patience. Wow. Something I don't have!

I hopped in the back too, and the girl in black walked over. She got in, looking calmer. I got her mad. Heh...

"Alright, let's go." She ordered Brianna.

"Let's go... take out? Because I'm hungry, and its lunch next period."

"AGH! SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow. Um... a laundry matt" I stood still, nodding slowly, trying to pretend to be amazed.

"_Angel's _laundry matt," Jayden added. I looked at him. I was surprised he was talking to me! Well, not really me... but, you get it.

"Yep. Now, follow me. We will be starting you're new jobs working here." The girl in black said, loudly, causing a few people to look over.

"Whaaa? I don't want to work here!" I exclaimed, as I ran after them.

We walked into the main office, and Landon opened a window by the desk. He climbed through it.

"What the...?" I started. What that heck? Why's he outside?

"Skylar, Jayden, you guys go next." Brianna ordered, and locked the main door. Jayden didn't move.

"Ladies first," He said, motioning for me to go.

"Nuh uh! You first!" I argued. He glared at me, but I could tell it was those playful glares we sent each other sometimes. The thought made me smile. We weren't in an actual fight.

"Okay... I'll go first," I said, with a goofy smile on my face. I got on the desk, and climbed through it. We we're standing outside. Jayden then climbed through, and jumped down, beside me.

Landon started walking away, so we followed. We both took a step and all of a sudden, the green grass was gone. The blue sky disappeared. We we're now standing in a hall way. A long, skinny, gray hallway.

"Whoa... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Jayden asked aloud. I nodded.

"Yep," I answered, and spun in a circle. I couldn't see the window anymore. But then the girl in black and Brianna stepped in through the wall.

"How'd that happen?" I exclaimed, confused and a bit excited that I wouldn't have to work for a laundry matt...

"That, Skylar, was a hologram." The girl in black said. She began walking, and we all followed down the narrow hallway. "To start off, I'm Angel Fusco. But call me Agent California."

"Agent?"

"Yes, Jayden. Agent. We are secret, undercover special Agents. We're here to help you and Miss Skylar." Angel stated, and didn't even glance back at us. I raised an eyebrow, exchanging a confused look with Jayden.

We arrived at some doors, and Angel pushed them open, revealing a whole bunch of people walking around with papers, and some people on computers. It was a huge room, with a huge glass, round roof.

"How come I've never seen any of this? I used to drive past this all the time to go to McDonalds." Jayden said, and smiled. I rolled my eyes. Fatty.

_So are you._

My conscience is a retard. Still is.

"Like I said before, all of this is a hologram. Therefore, only we can see it. Once you enter my office, your eyes are scanned to make sure your not one of the bad guys." She explained.

"Awesome!" He yelled. Landon looked at Angel.

"Should I take him to the questionnaire?" He asked her. Angel nodded, and Jayden and Landon walked away.

"Brianna, take Skylar to the other questionnaire." Angel ordered. Brianna nodded and looked at me. I looked at her. She glared at me, and started walking away. I followed her.

"So, this place... how long have you knew?" I asked her, as we walked around, trying to get to the other side... I guess. This place was huge! It looked like there we're a thousand people in here. Brianna nodded at some people.

"I've known since our 6th grade teacher announced we we're having a new student named Skylar Roberts." She answered, not bothering to look at me. What?

"Why am I involved in this then?" I asked. She sighed, probably annoyed with my sudden questions.

"You're parents, Skylar. Christiana and Christopher Roberts. But it's weird... whenever I search your name looking for a profile, I can't find anything. I can't find anything on Christiana or Christopher Roberts either. No profiles at all for your family."

I felt my eyes widen. I know exactly why she can't find anything. Better change the topic... fast.

"Um... so, you're the good guy then?" I asked. What? I'm confused with the good guy, bad guy, and all this!

She smirked and glanced at me. "Yep, and want to know who the bad guy is?" I nodded. "Alexa, Alex, and Josh,"

I shot my eyes up at her. "What?" I exclaimed. She smiled, as we entered approached someone sitting on a chair at a computer.

"Hey Lopez, I have Skylar." Brianna said to the person on the chair. He looked over. He had light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was about... 13 years old. He nodded.

"Muy bien, voy a empezar a probar de inmediato." He said. My eyes widened, and I looked at Brianna. She looked at me, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What'd he say?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Wait, you don't speak Spanish?" She asked. I stared back at her and blinked.

"What made you think I _did_?" I exclaimed. She groaned, and looked at Lopez.

"Lopez, translator please. Do the questions, and take her to her room." Brianna said, and then walked away. Lopez looked at me, and motioned for me to sit down. He handed me a little thing. It looked like the end of a headphone that goes in your ear.

I slowly put it to my ear, and he nodded. I knew that's what I was supposed to do, so I stuck it in my ear.

He smiled, and typed a few things on the computer. He then slid out another chair, and motioned for me to sit. So I did. I was sat in front of him now.

"Bueno vamos a empezar." He spoke, but in my ear, I heard an English voice speak in my ear "Okay let's get started."

I nodded and he started explaining what I have to do.

"Esta es una prueba sencilla. Lo que estoy haciendo es que algunas preguntas y todo lo que tienes que hacer es responder a ellas. Lo tienes?"

"This is a simple test. What I'm doing is asking you some questions and all you have to do is answer them. Got it?"

I nodded and he scrolled down on his computer.

"Full name?" His voice asked from the ear phone in my ear.

"Skylar Lana Roberts, but I changed it when I moved here when I was 11. Before I changed it, my real name was Allison Lana Church." I answered. He typed it down on his computer.

"Alright. Parents names?" He asked.

"Christiana and Christopher Church." I answered.

"Birth place?"

"Texas."

"Birthday?"

"June 19, 1994."

"Okay, that's all the questions. Thank you, Allison." He said, and turned to me.

"You can call me Skyla-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"Actually, people will be calling you Agent Texas." He corrected me. I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, here, with our Agents that are on field which is you, we call them Agent blah blah blah wherever they're from. So in this case, you're Agent Texas." He explained. I nodded slowly.

"And what's on field?" I asked.

"On field is when your trained and have the skill to fight the bad guys; the Freelancers. You will go out with Agent South who is known as Brianna to you, Agent Wyoming who is Landon and our new Agent, Agent Washington who is Jayden." He said, and stood up. I stood up too, still confused.

"Okay... well, bye Lopez. Thanks for explaining." I said, and took out the translator in my ear. I handed it to him. He motioned me to follow him, so I did.

We walked out of the big room, and into another long hallway. We walked for a few minutes, until he stopped at a room. He opened it, and motioned me inside. I stepped in, and saw Brianna, Landon and Jayden. There we're 2 bunk beds. Lopez left the room.

"Hey Skyl—I mean... Agent Texas," Jayden said. I crossed my arms.

"This is our room," Brianna said, motioning to the room with the bunk beds in it. There was a hall, so I walked down it. It wasn't as skinny or long as those other ones. It led to a kitchen, where there was an island to sit at, a dining room table, and a TV area.

Brianna walked up behind me. "You're gonna live here now until your done training." I spun around to her, grabbed her hand, and dragged her back through the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, as I continued dragging her. The boys looked at us, and I marched out the door. I dragged her down the long hallway, when I came across some stairs.

I entered, and pulled her up the stair case. I opened the door at the top, and let go of her hand. My eyes widened at where we we're. We we're on top of the building and it had a beautiful view of the sky and the park across the road. I slowly walked to the edge, and grabbed onto the railing. I looked down at the road.

No one could see us up here. They couldn't see the building.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

I nodded, and looked at Brianna. She raised an eyebrow, standing beside me.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" She asked, and put her hands on the railing as well.

"I had some questions." I responded, and looked at her. She wasn't looking at me, but smiled.

"I thought so. Everyone does when it's their first time. So, shoot."

I sighed deeply, and looked out at the world before us.

"First, why am I here? Why do you need to protect me?" I asked. She looked over at me, causing me to look at her.

"Skylar, no one knows why. Angel is the only one who knows but she won't tell us. But, I think the reason is because of your parents." She explained. I nodded.

"Alright. Next question; why does Lopez speak Spanish?" I asked. She laughed and looked away. We we're actually having a nice conversation. Not like the ones at school where she's mean.

"Lopez isn't a human. He's a robot." She said.

"Why do you need him?"

"He just comes in handy. He's also really smart. And attractive," She said.

"Okay, ew! He's like 12!" I exclaimed. She laughed again.

"He's actually 14. And I know, but it's true. If I we're 3 years younger, I'd be dating him." She looked at me, with a smile. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Okay then. Next. Alexa, Josh, and Alex. They're 'bad guys'? What do you mean by that?" I asked. She looked away when I mentioned Josh's name. I noticed she was frowning and biting her bottom lip.

"They're bad guys. What don't you get about that?" She asked, and glared at me. It was my turn to frown.

"So, they're not technically my friends." I said quietly. She looked down at her shoes, and back up at me with a softer expression. She nodded.

"Sorry. I know they we're close to you. But you got us now." She said and smiled. I groaned.

"Oh great..."

She laughed.

"Also, what are they called then? Just the bad guys?" I questioned. She thought for a moment that opened her mouth.

"We call them the Freelancers." She answered. I nodded.

"Makes sense. And finally, what does Jayden have to do with this?"

"Again, Angel's the only one that knows. And the Director, of course." She rolled her eyes at mentioning the Director.

"The who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The Director. He's in charge of the Freelancers. We call him the Director of Project Freelancer. No one knows his name, and no one from our agency has talked to him in person. Only over the phone. He remains a secret and same with who he put the Alpha and Epsilon in."

"The what and the what?" I raised my other eyebrow. She sighed, and then laughed, realizing she has a lot to explain.

"Epsilon and the Alpha. The Alpha is an AI unit. Artificial Intelligence program. Meaning, the Alpha is a computer program based on Epsilon. And Epsilon is a memory fragment. It's this thing that's safe away in the Freelancers HQ. It has all the memories based on the Director. The Director made it himself.

People began torturing Epsilon and the Alpha, trying to get to the Directors secrets... but they both soon just shut down. Now, whoever has Epsilon's memories and the Alpha in them could sometimes go randomly crazy. And they won't die from mostly everything.

Whoever the Alpha is inside, when they go near Epsilon, they'll start getting memory flashes of the Director's past. But Epsilon only has the memories of the Directors past love, who died. And that's all he remembers of her. So whoever Epsilon's love is in this life, they'll keep failing at whatever they try to do. Due to their death. Also, during the torture part, Alpha broke apart making different AI's. Not just itself. There's Delta, and many others."

"Wow. The Director sounds like someone crazy." I said, still trying to take everything in. She sighed.

"Yeah, but no one will ever know. At least for now. We should head back. Landon and Jayden are probably waiting for us," She said, and turned around. She began walking away.

"Wait, Brianna. About my parents... why are they involved in this, and how does it involve me?" I asked, and furrowed my eyebrows. She stopped walking and stayed quiet for awhile.

"Let's just say... they're not actually dead." She said quietly over her shoulder, before walking through the door into the stair case.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open a bit.

A slow smile curved on my lips.

They we're alive.

I could find them while I'm here.

And then maybe, just maybe, everything will be normal again...

**A/N: First authors note! Alright, well, I guess the "Alpha" and "Epsilon" is already confusing you. Just read over the parts Brianna explained, and it should make sense soon enough. Thanks!**

**-ChristianBeadlesGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

That night...

I was standing on the roof, looking out at the sky. The same questions kept going through my head;

How we're my parents alive still

And

Why did they leave me?

I sighed out loud.

I have a feeling that I'm never gonna find out...

So what happens next? Do I go on an adventure, get shot in the heart, and magically don't die? Or do my parents come save me from the Director, and then Brianna will be like "Naahhh! Why didn't she die?" and I'll be like "MUAHAHAH" and-

"Wow, you have so serious thoughts going on."

I jumped, and spun around, seeing Jayden standing at the door. The light breeze blew his hair a bit, so I could clearly see his face.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" I asked, as he walked over to me, and leaned against the railing. He looked at me with a smile. I knew I was blushing. Thank god it was dark, except for the stupid moon light shining on us.

"Yeah, thankfully you didn't spill any secrets about loving me," He smirked. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was blushing more.

"Right,"

"You know you love me!"

"Of course. I love Jayden Parker," I smiled and he looked away.

"Good," He looked back at me with a teasing grin. I smiled again and looked at the town. He looked over too.

"Pretty, right?" He wondered. I sighed and nodded. The way the moon shined on the town, with a sky full of endless stars made it look beautiful.

"No matter how dumpy or city like our town is... it looks like a reflection in a river. A sparkly, pretty river," I said softly, as I continued gazing out.

"Yeah," He breathed. He paused, and I glanced at him, wondering why he stopped talking. Then he started again. "So... about our ridiculous fight..."

I groaned, and put my head down, as I stared at my shoes. I really don't want to discuss this!

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we have to at some point," He explained. I looked back up, and at the stars, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I know that... it's just, you know I hate talking about this stuff. Like having fights with people. I always feel like I'm gonna lose. And I know I do lose. I lose everything..." I paused.

"I lost my parents, all my family..." I said quietly, and slowly looked down at the town again. I felt his eyes on me so I turned my head a bit to him. He was looking at me.

"I don't want to make this dramatic or anything but Skylar... you'll never lose me. I'm your friend; I'll be there for you. No matter what. And I heard about your parents. They're still alive. I can help you," he said, stepping towards me. I stared up, into his blue ocean eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded and stared down at me.

"Yeah. I'm here for you Sky... I'm sorry about everything. Everything I said. I regret it and take it back. I'm going to help you find your parents. Even if it means to fight Alexa and Alex," He said calmly. I think he noticed the hurt go across my face at mentioning Alex and Alexa, so he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist, being shorter than him.

"Promise?" I whispered into his chest. I felt him nod. Then everything went quiet. "You made it dramatic..." I muttered with a grin playing my lips. He laughed.

"I know. Sorry, I'm the drama type!" He said innocently, and we pulled away. I was sure I was blushing, and he smiled. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"You're so weird," I laughed, and put my hands on the railing, looking out at the moon.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't like the romantic side of Jayden!" He exclaimed, and put an arm around my shoulders. I chuckled and looked up at him. He was smiling proudly, looking out at the view.

I slapped his chest, and he looked down at me. "You like to pick on me, don't you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yep, you're like my little sister,"

"Well, keep it like that, alright?"

"No promises,"

I smiled and looked at the stars. Did he mean it? Did he mean he wasn't promising to keep our relationship like brother and sister? Why do I have this weird feeling? I don't like him okay?

It was the perfect time. The perfect moment, when the door burst open. We both jumped around, and saw Brianna standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide, thinking she interrupted something.

"Uh..." she started.

"No worries, just... what's up?" I asked casually. She blinked a bit, and then came back.

"Good news. We're not staying here tonight," She instructed. I smiled and heard Jayden mutter a 'Yes...'

"But, we will come here in two days." She said. I groaned and Jayden's shoulder's slouched down, disappointed. "You may leave now," She then turned, and walked back in.

I sighed, and started walking to the door, with Jayden behind me. I reached for the door handle, and began pulling it, when a big hand got in the way and closed it. I turned and looked at Jayden with a confused expression.

"So, uh, I guess were in this together? To, you know, bring down Alex and Alexa?" He wondered. I nodded slowly.

"I guess..." I said. We grew silent, as an awkward silence passed over us. "So... I'll see yeah tomorrow?"

"Sure," He nodded and moved his hand. I opened the door, and traveled down the stairs, him behind me. I walked out the door at the bottom of the stairs and turned to him. I grinned a bit.

"Bye..." I said quietly.

"See yeah," He nodded at me. I walked away, back the way I came from. I turned, and waved a bit. He grinned and waved. I then turned back and made my way to the exit.

**The next day...**

I arrived at school, avoiding Josh, Alexa, and Alex. I didn't want to get caught talking to the bad guys.

And I don't want to see them because it hurts to know that they we're faking it the whole time.

Classes we're boring, but went by fast. Each one, I would just sit there, thinking about everything going on. It was Thursday, and by Saturday, I would be training to fight Alex and Alexa.

Or, as what Brianna calls Alex, Maine, and Alexa; York. As in New York. And Josh, who is North Dakota.

Apparently people call Alex AKA Maine "The Meta". No idea why.

Now, awhile back in grade 6, they said they we're both from here. So why does Brianna call them—

Oh. I get it now.

They lied to me!

_*Cough* Again..._

Shut up, anyways. Yeah, they're really from Maine and New York. I guess that's why everyone's agent name is where they're from. Like me, Agent Texas.

Ever since yesterday, when we left to the 'Laundry matt', Alex and Alexa had a reputation. It was no longer Brianna and her birds. Alex and Alexa we're the new bullies.

I guess they decided to show their true colors. Whatever, they're not my friends anymore.

It was finally lunch, and I walked into the cafeteria. I walked over, taking out 5 dollars to get ready to pay.

I got my lunch. An apple, a pudding cup, and a bowl of soup. I held my lunch tray, to hear the doors fly open. Everyone stopped talking and it drew quiet. I didn't have to turn to figure out who it was.

"Meta and..." I said out loud, fixing my glare on the glass in front of the fries. I turned around, holding my tray of food.

"York." I finished off.

"Ah, so you know, Skylar?" Alexa asked, smirking at me, with her arms crossed. She was at the other side of the cafeteria with Alex. The same look on his face.

I laughed. "Actually, it's Tex. Texas." I answered, and gave her an evil grin. She frowned at me. Probably because of how awesome my name was. But probably not...

"Shut up, Roberts." Alex growled, and they started making their way to me. Everyone was watching. Silence filled the room as I watched them approach me. Alexa laughed.

"She has no clue it was us, doesn't she?" Alexa asked, while smirking again. I got confused.

"No idea." Alex added, and glared at me. I thought I liked that kid? Pft.

What we're they talking about? It was them... it was them for what though?

_Think, stupid. Where are you standing? What happened last week, exactly where you're standing?_

Last week...

_I turned, and walked into someone. Actually, it was more like they pushed me on the ground. My tray went flying, and just my luck, the yogurt landed on me._

_I sat on the ground, on my butt, as everyone started laughing. I stared at the high heels that were in front of me. I looked up slowly, only to meet the face of Brianna._

Okay. Remembering Brianna pushed me, isn't going to help!

_No! The paper! What she said you slipped on!_

...Wait a second...

Earlier that morning, Alex and Alexa we're early. And they're never early. They we're together. The only time they're together is if I'm around. And when I got to my locker, Brianna said she didn't do anything.

Then when Jayden opened his locker and all those paper's fell out... I thought it was Brianna! But before he opened his locker, Alex and Alexa walked away. Together.

It wasn't Brianna. It was them.

I looked at them now standing in front of me. I dropped my tray of food, and lunged at them.

Everyone gasped, as I jumped over Alexa leaning back, and punched her in the face; slamming her to the ground.

I skid on the ground, my fingers gliding across the floor, as I came to a stop. Alex then came at me, and went for my gut. As instinct, I ducked, causing him to fly over my head.

I jumped back up, being tackled by a well recovered Alexa. She wrestled me on the ground, punching at my face, but I dodged every single one. I lifted my legs, and pushed up, causing her to fly off and above my head.

She landed on Alex, and he growled. He shoved her off, and came at me, throwing a bunch of punches. I blocked with my hands, and then ducked, when he swung his arm at my head.

I got a clear vision of his legs, right in front of me. I brought up one of my legs, and kicked his knee cap as hard as I could. I could hear a faint pop, as he tumbled to the ground.

I stood back up straight, and turned around, when I was met with the knuckles of Alexa. I felt my nose starting to ooze out blood, and I touched it. My hand was covered in blood, as Alexa smirked with victory.

I smiled.

"Hey Alexa, how do you think I'm going to hurt you?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Well, you're not going to hurt me, since you just gave it away." She said. I chuckled.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Wrooonnng answer." I said, and reached behind me, knowing Alex was there.

I grabbed onto his hand, that was about to punch me, and swung around, twisting his arm. I spun him in a circle, untwisting his arm, and threw my foot in between his legs. He bent over, grabbing there, and I kneed him in the face. His face shot up, and I threw him in front of me.

I kicked him in the back, and he stumbled to Alexa, grabbing onto her, and falling on top of my tray and her.

I smirked, as they tried to get up, but slipped in my pudding and soup.

"You see? Now _no one_ likes you." I said, as I walked away. I passed a table, and grabbed someone's napkin, using it to wipe away the blood trailing down my chin and nose.

I was met by Jayden at the doors, holding his phone. He had a huge smile, and was bouncing around me.

"Dude, you freakin' owned them! And I got it all on camera!" He exclaimed as we made our way to the nurse's. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." I paused.

"I guess I did."

**A/N: What'd you think about the epic battle? Ahaa. Wasn't that good, but I love how the shy and sweet Skylar turned into a devil killing machine. Please review!**

**-XxLoveStonexX**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ohhh! Look at Alex's face when you kicked him in the balls!" Landon said, and then howled with laughter. I laughed too. I, Angel, Brianna, Jayden and Landon we're all at my house watching the fight thanks to Jayden's phone.

"Wow Skylar, you really proved us wrong." Angel spoke up from the back. I turned to look at her, and saw Brianna with her arms crossed, watching the video on the TV.

Angel smiled at me, and stood up. That was the first time I saw her smile... at me. She came over and sat beside me.

"How's your nose?" She wondered, looking at me. I touched my nose, and pulled my hand back.

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt anymore," I said, reassuring her. She nodded.

"I'm glad the bleeding stopped," She said, taking my tissue with dried blood. She got up and threw it in the garbage and then sat back next to me on the couch.

"Same. It really hurt. I've never been punched by someone before," I said honestly, and leaned back in the sofa.

"Well now you have. And I think it's necessary to start tomorrow instead of Saturday." Angel announced, pausing the fight with the remote. Everyone looked at her.

"But I don't know how to fight!" Jayden exclaimed. Angel nodded at him.

"That's why we're starting tomorrow. Skylar is obviously ready, and you shouldn't be that hard to help." She explained, and then got up. She walked to the front door of my house.

"Landon, Brianna, we can go now." She ordered.

"Aww," Landon and Jayden said together, and Landon stood up.

"See yeah buddy," He said to Jayden. Jayden got up and sniffled.

"Hug me bro!" Jayden exclaimed, hugging Landon. Landon raised an eyebrow, and pushed him away.

"Dude, you're seeing me tomorrow. In like 6 hours." He said, referring it to being 12 at night.

"Whoa, 6 hours?" I asked. Brianna nodded, standing up from the love seat.

"Yep. We get up at 6 AM to start training," Brianna said, walking to the door. I and Jayden probably looked dumbstruck.

"6 AM?" Jayden cried and fell back onto the couch. He layed down, on his face, so his face was in the couch. I sat on top of his back.

"6 AM is way too early," I said, frowning. Jayden squirmed from beneath me.

Angel shrugged. "It is what it is. Ah yes, Brianna, I believe you do have something to return to Skylar," Angel said, looking at Brianna, raising her eyebrows.

"I do? Oh right!" Brianna exclaimed, and ran upstairs. I followed, confused. She walked into my room, and closed the door behind me. "Here," She said, taking out my diary. My eyes widened, and I snatched it.

"Why and how did you get this?" I cried, opening my bottom drawer from my desk and taking out a box and a key. I opened it, put the diary away, and locked it. I put it back in the drawer.

"Right well the night you and Jayden fought, I kinda broke into your house and took it... So, uh, yeah..." She said awkwardly. I stared at her.

"Wait... you broke into my house?" I yelled. She laughed nervously, and opened the door.

"Yep, well, gotta go bye!" She said quickly, and disappeared. I sighed and walked out of my room. I returned downstairs, seeing everyone gone except Jayden who was laying on the couch watching TV.

I walked over and sat beside him.

"What that heck is on my TV?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It was an animal channel, showing two elephants or something. Jayden shrugged.

"I don't know. Anyways, we should go to bed. We have training at 6." He said, grabbing a random blanket off the ground.

"Why are you staying here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and crossing my arms. He looked at me, and grinned sheepishly.

"It's too late to drive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Night," I said, turning back to the stairs.

"Night,"

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and turned off the lights. I got into bed, and fell asleep instantly.

**5 and half hours later...**

"Skylar, wake up, we have to go in 30 minutes!"

I groaned, and opened my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was 5:34 AM. I sighed, climbing out of bed. I grabbed a towel, and took a quick shower.

I jumped out and got changed into some purple basketball shorts, with a white tank top. I put my black hair into a pony tail. I put a black sweatshirt on and grabbed a change of clothes for after. I shoved them with a towel (In case they had showers, I would like to take one after being all sweaty) inside my backpack and headed downstairs.

It was 5:56. Would it matter if we we're late? Not really.

Jayden was eating something in the kitchen. He was sitting on the counter. When I got closer I realized he had a box of Cheerio's, and a carton of milk that was open. He ate some cereal, and then drank some milk from the carton. I raised my eyebrows.

"No bowl? Or spoon?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't like it when it's mushy." I laughed and shook my head. I went to the fridge, and took out 2 bottles of water.

"One for me?" Jayden asked, as I put them in my backpack.

"No, both for me," I looked at him, smirking. He chuckled and got off the counter.

"Alright we should go. I need to run home and get some clothes," He said, putting the cereal and milk away. Like I was going to drink from that again.

"Okay," I answered, putting on purple high top Nikes. How I loved my shoes! I looked at Jayden's shoes, never really looking at them before. My jaw dropped.

"You're so lucky you have Dunk high's!" I exclaimed, pointing at his pink and black Nike Dunk high's. He smiled.

"So you're into shoes?" He asked, opening my front door. I nodded, following him outside, locking the door behind me.

"Yeah I am in love with them!" He laughed and opened the car door for me, then closed it and went to the other side to get in. I didn't even realize he did that until he got in the car. I looked at him, and he started driving.

"Wait; did you just open the car door for _me?_!" I gasped. He looked at me and grinned, and then looked back at the road. I smiled, and looked at the road too. I turned on the radio, and the song "Jet lag" by Simple Plan came on. It featured a girl too, but I don't know her name.

Jayden started singing. "What time is it where you are?"

I laughed and Jayden stopped because it was the girl's part, so I sang it. "I miss you more than anything." He grinned at me.

"I'm back at home you feel so far." He sang, tapping on the steering wheel. I smiled.

"Waitin' for the phone to ring." I sang after him. We both laughed, and he continued.

"It's getting lonely living upside down; I don't even want to be in this town. Try to figure out the time zones; making me crazy!" He continued singing, and I just laughed, watching him; since it wasn't the girl.

It was still the guy's part, so he kept singing. "You say good morning. When it's midnight, going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad I miss you so bad."

He turned up the radio. "And my heart-heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart-heart, heart is so jetlagged. Heart-heart, heart is so jetlagged. Is so jetlagged."

We kept singing to the song, still driving to his house. It was the chorus, the end, where both were singing. So we both sang together.

"You say good morning. When it's midnight; going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up to your sunset, and it's driving me mad I miss when you say good morning, but it's midnight. Going out of my head, alone in this bed. I wake up, to your sunset, and its driving me mad; I miss you so bad. And my heart-heart, heart is so jetlagged!"

We both started laughing as the song ended, and he parked his car outside his house. We sat for a few seconds laughing, until we stopped.

"Wow Parker, you're not a bad singer." I smiled at him. He looked at me and winked.

"You're not so bad yourself either, Robert's." I chuckled, and we both got out. We walked up to his front door, and he unlocked it with his key. I observed his huge house, before walking in. I took off my shoes, and so did Jayden.

"Mom, I'm home!" Jayden yelled, walking towards the kitchen. Oh no, I have to meet his mom! What if she doesn't like me? Wait—why do I care?

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman walked out. She had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She had an apron on, and was wiping her hands on it. She smiled, and hugged Jayden.

"Hey baby, I never see you anymore!" She complained, and kissed his cheek. I felt slightly awkward, not knowing if it were his mom or someone else...

Jayden pulled away from her hug and smiled. "I know, I'm sorry," He said. The lady looked at me, and smiled.

"And who's this, gorgeous young lady?" She asked. I smiled, knowing I was blushing. Jayden turned to me.

"That's Skylar. My girlfriend," He smirked at me, crossing his arms. My eyes widened, and I knew I was blushing even more now.

"Jayden, don't lie to your mother!" The lady said, glaring at him. He shrugged, and she looked back at me. She smiled. I smiled slightly.

"I know you're not his girlfriend. He can't get a girlfriend. He's too much of a liar." She laughed, and I did a bit too. "It's nice to finally meet you, Skylar." She said, putting out her hand. I shook it, grinning.

"Thanks you too, Mrs Parker." I said. She pulled her hand away.

"Oh please, call me Laura." She smiled. I did too.

"Alright, Laura," I said politely. She looked at Jayden.

"Why're you here so early?" She asked.

"We have to go somewhere, and I had to grab some clothes. Why are you up?" He asked and his mother nodded.

"If you had forgotten, today was supposed to be a family reunion; so I have to cook." She cleared her throat, obviously bothered that her son won't be attending it. She looked at me. "And it would be nice to have some guests." I smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't make it. Next time, okay?" Jayden asked, walking towards the staircase. He then ran upstairs, leaving me. His mother sighed. I looked at her, and smiled.

"We'll be here. What time?" I asked. She smiled, happily.

"5 Pm to 9 pm if that isn't too late?" She looked nervous. I smiled.

"No that's fine," I said. Suddenly Jayden came back downstairs, with a backpack. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a baggy pink shirt. He matched with his shoes.

"Let's go, Sky." Jayden said, walking to the front door.

"Okay!" I turned to his mom and smiled. "I'll see yeah tonight Mrs Par—Laura." She smiled, and I ran after Jayden. We got back in his car, and drove off to Angel's Laundry Matt.

Once we arrived, we walked up to the door. It was surprisingly open. We walked in, and I glanced at the clock. 6:27.

We walked to the Manager's office, and opened it. We stepped in and climbed through the window together.

We walked down the halls for awhile, trying to find our room. Once we finally found it, we walked in to see Landon and Brianna.

"You guys are late." Brianna said, turning to us. She was dressed in black shorts, and a pink t shirt, with pink running shoes. She matched Jayden. Awkwarrddd...

Landon smiled at me, and I smiled back. He had green basketball shorts on and a white t shirt.

"We had to grab some stuff," Jayden said, lifting up his bag. Brianna nodded, and grabbed her bag, as Landon took his.

"Well, shall we?" Landon asked, motioning to the door. I looked at Jayden, and he looked at me. We both nodded, and then left, towards the training area.

**A/N: Oooo training time! Please review, it'd be great. Thanks!**

**-XxLoveStonexX**


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived at training, and everyone was ready. Angel led us into a huge place, with places to go behind, hide, all that... It was also build like a forest. Had trees, grass, sticks, everything.

We all had thick, heavy black vests on that went down our arms, and helmets. I looked at Angel.

"Why do we need vests?" I asked. She sighed, taking out something. A small gun?

"Because this is training," She tossed me the gun and I caught it. I looked at it.

"So we have to shoot each other?" I looked up, raising and eyebrow. She nodded.

"Teams are Landon and Brianna against Jayden and Skylar. Jayden and Skylar, you guys go at the far end. That is your home base. It has weapons, and ammo. This side is Landon's and Brianna's. You will hear a horn, and then you may begin. First to get the flag on the opposite side wins." Angel explained. My eyes widened. I've never used a gun in my life!

Jayden got a gun as well, the same as mine, and we started walking to our side.

"Pistol's. Not the best, but eh." Jayden observed his gun. So it was a pistol...

"You know how to use a gun?" I asked. He smiled, and looked at me.

"Nope, but it can be that hard, right?" He looked back at the gun, and reloaded it.

"I guess..." I said slowly. We made it to our side, and into this little room thing. It was obviously made out of wood, and it held all of our supplies. Jayden grabbed something, and tossed it to me, as he got one for himself and put it on his belt. I looked at it.

"Ammo, make sure you have it." He said. I nodded, and put it in my pocket.

Suddenly we heard a loud horn, indicating we had to fight now. I breathed in and out.

"Alright, let's move out. You take the left side, try to stay hidden, and I'll take right." Jayden said, stepping out of the little wooden shed. I followed.

"Can't I just come with you?" I wondered, quietly, ducking behind something. He was on the other side.

"No, it's better if we split up. Good luck!" He whispered, and then disappeared into some trees. I groaned, and looked around the grey block. Nothing in sight. I pulled my helmet down.

Let's do this.

I began creeping slowly in some tall grass. I heard something crack, like a twig, but it wasn't me. I dropped to the ground, the grass covering me.

I peeked my head over, and saw a body, quite far away. I couldn't make out if it were Brianna, Landon, or Jayden.

The body then disappeared around a block, and a gun fire made me jump. Someone had shot. And then I heard another, and a few more.

Jayden probably.

I stood up, and kept walking, staying low though.

I heard someone again, this time closer. I got behind a tall, wide thing sticking out from the ground. I crouched down, and reloaded the gun. I peeked around the corner and saw the figure, but closer. They looked directly at me, and raised they're gun. I brought my head back, just in time, and a bullet whistled past.

I heard someone coming closer, so I panicked, and as fast as I could, leaned over; then brought my gun up and shot. I pulled back again, my heart rate going faster. I heard something again, this time like someone fell.

I looked over to my other side, and saw Jayden moving up slowly. He had his gun drawn. He looked over at me, and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. He gave me a thumbs up, and then a gun fire.

He fell backwards and I gasped. He layed there for awhile, and I was about to scream for help when he got up, and moved behind a block. He looked at me, looking dazed, but smiled. I did too.

I peeked my head around the corner again, and saw someone coming closer. I shot again, and they shot too. I suddenly felt something like a pinch and a punch on my arm. I stumbled back, and behind the block.

My arm was throbbing with pain, and I looked at my arm. I couldn't see very well, so I lifted my mask up, and looked again. I got shot where there was no protection. Blood was soaking into the vest around the wound. I gasped, and touched it gently. I looked at my hand, and it was covered in blood.

Suddenly I heard someone curse. I jumped, and looked up, to see Jayden kneeling beside me. He had his gun, and his vest was split open in some parts, but no wounds. He looked at me, and lifted his helmet up.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at my gun shot. I nodded weakly, but honestly, I wasn't okay. "Alright, let me call in." He took out a walkie talkie, and pushed a button.

"Angel? You there?" He said into it, while pulling out some sort of cloth.

"Angel speaking, what is it Agent Washington?" Angel's voice came through.

"Skylar was shot, we need you to stop the training," He responded, putting the cloth on my wound. I winced in pain, and leaned against the block.

"We can't do that, Agent Washington. The training does not end until someone has captured the flag." Angel said. I looked at Jayden, and he looked mad.

"Angel, we need to get Skylar out thou-"

"No, Agent, we cannot stop it now. Finish it." She answered, harshly. Jayden looked at me, and he looked concerned.

"It's okay... I can do this..." I groaned, and got up slowly, to my knees. Jayden grinned a bit.

"Alright, let's do this together. No splitting up unless it's needed." He reloaded his gun, and so did I. I nodded, and took in a deep breath. My arm was paining, but I chose to ignore it.

"Ready?" Jayden asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah. Let's do this." We pulled down our masks.

We both stood up, and right there was the figure. I and Jayden both raised our guns and shot at the same time. The person dodged Jayden's bullet, but mine hit them directly on the chest.

They fell back, they're gun flew out of they're hands. We sprinted over, guns drawn at the person. They reached for their gun, but I kicked it further away. They looked at me.

"Hey Landon," Jayden said through gritted teeth. Landon smiled. "Hey, sorry I hit you, Skylar."

I shrugged it off, although it still hurt.

Landon jumped up like lightning, and kicked Jayden in the chest. He fell back, and Landon looked at me. We raced for his gun, but he dived for it and got it first. He aimed it at me, but I easily knocked it out of his hands with my gun. I then shot where he was padded, in the chest; again. He stumbled away, and Jayden tackled him to the ground.

"Run, Skylar!" Jayden yelled, and then was kneeled in the balls. I nodded, but grabbed Landon's gun before running off. I now had a gun in each hand.

I ran even faster as I saw the flag a few feet in front of me.

Wheeenn... Brianna stepped out from nowhere land, and shot at me once, twice, three times.

I jumped, as one tried to hit my legs (Which was unfair cause you weren't supposed to shoot there). I dodged to the side, as one tried to hit my arm. And I leaned back, as one tried to hit me in the chest.

I stood back up straight, and shot at her with both guns. I stumbled back from the force.

She dodged both, but it looked hard for her. She then gave me a puzzled look.

"2 guns?" She wondered. I smiled sheepishly.

"Me against you... its fair," I answered. I was then shot at again, this time from behind. But it wasn't at me; it was at Brianna. And it hit her in the chest, taking her by surprise. She didn't fall like Landon had, no, she just stumbled a bit.

She looked up, and I turned my neck around. Jayden was sprinting over, when Brianna shot at him.

He dived forward, doing a roll and then shooting at her 3 times. She got hit, again, but this time; she shot at me while I wasn't even looking.

I gasped, as I felt the bullet sink into my vest, and I fell forward. Thank god for bullet proof vests... although she was awfully close, so I know that went through, hitting me.

I spun around, using one of my elbows for support, and shot twice from each gun. She jumped, twisted, and even did a back flip. But, that was a stupid move. As she was in mid air, I shot; hitting her directly in the middle of her chest.

She fell to the ground, and I got up quickly. I ran past her and grabbed the flag. I ran past her again, and towards Jayden. We hid behind a block.

"What happened to Landon?" I asked, and then winced from the pain in my back. He smiled.

"Taken care of. All we need to worry about is..."

He stopped, and at the same time, we looked up. Brianna stood over the block, aiming her gun down at us.

"Her." I finished, and then _BAM!_

We both rolled out of the way, Jayden shot at her while getting up. I got up slowly, my back starting to throb in pain.

"Skylar, run back to our base, and get out flag too! Once you do, we're done and we win!" Jayden yelled, as he ducked from bullet firing.

"Alright! Catch!" I yelled, throwing the gun in mid air. Everyone stopped, including Brianna.

The gun flew through the air, and Jayden caught it, aiming both at Brianna.

I turned around, and ran as fast as I could. I wanted to prove Brianna wrong; that I was as strong as her.

I stopped running when I heard something. I looked over, and saw something in the small, fake forest. I walked over, and Landon was tied onto a tree. He was trying to get loose, and I burst out laughing.

"...I am going to _kill _Jayden after this!" He yelled, still trying to wiggle free. I continued laughing. "Skylar,"

I stopped, but still had a smirk on my face. "Yes?"

He smiled. "Go win this," He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I ran off, towards our flag. I finally made it, and stared at the flag. I grabbed it, and held both up in victory.

"We win!" I yelled, and the shooting stopped. Suddenly, I saw Jayden in the distance, running towards me. He dropped his guns, and threw off his helmet. He ran over, and hugged me tightly. I flinched from the pain, but ignored it and giggled. I hugged him back and took off my helmet, and dropped my gun as well.

"We won!" He yelled, picking me up. I laughed.

"It's not like you just asked me to marry you, I said yes, and you picked me up. So put me down please." I said, and he put me down.

"Thank you." He smiled and then a look of realization went over his face.

"Oh yeah, let's go fix up your arm." He said, and took my hand, dragging me away.

"I also got shot in the back," I added. He looked at me, concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm okay, so please do not pick me up and carry me all the way back over there." I pointed towards to exit. He smiled.

"I wasn't going to but now..." He then picked me up bridal style, and walked towards the exit. I sighed.

"I said not to, Jay." I muttered. He just smiled at me.

We passed Landon and Brianna. Brianna was untying him, and Landon smiled at us.

"Good job guys," Landon said. I smiled, and Jayden just nodded at him. Brianna said nothing. She was probably mad.

I looked down, and Jayden looked angry too.

"What's up with you? We won," I said. He didn't look at me, and just focused on the exit door.

"Yeah, but you got hurt, and that's no fun," He said. I groaned.

"I said I was fine!" I protested. He shook his head.

"Too bad!" He responded. I glared at him, and he just smiled. I rolled my eyes.

We made it back to the exit, and I bugged him until he put me down. I stood up.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. He laughed and we walked into the Health recovery place. Something on me started beeping as soon as we stepped in.

"That would be your recovery beacon," Someone said. We turned, and Angel was standing in the door way.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It means that your hurt and you need to recover," She answered, walking in. I look around.

The place was cool. It was huge, had boxes everywhere, probably with weapons inside.

"Once you stay here for long enough, you'll be healed, all good to go." Angel said.

"How does that happen?" Jayden asked, looking confused. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure, actually. Anyways, you guys can stay in here for awhile. For 30 minutes about, and then you may leave."

"Cool," I said. Angel nodded.

"I'll leave you two, and see you at dinner." Angel started walking out.

"Wait, Angel! We actually have plans," I yelled after her. She stopped, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh? You do?" She asked. Jayden looked confused.

"We do?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to Jayden's house for dinner. His mom wanted us over tonight," I explained. Angel looked like she had been insulted, but I ignored it, and smiled; just to bother her. She frowned.

"Well then, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow," She said, and walked out. I chuckled.

"We have dinner plans?" Jayden asked, turning to me. I sat down on a box, and he sat beside me.

"Yep," I said.

"...Cool!"

I laughed.

"So does that mean you're my date?"

"Whatever makes you happy at night," I stated, rolling my eyes. He grinned childishly. I just grinned back.


	9. Chapter 9

I stepped out of the steaming shower, and started drying my hair with the towel.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans, with a purple strapless shirt. I grabbed my shoes, and put them on, while finishing my hair off with the blow dryer.

Good thing I grabbed some half decent clothes.

I grabbed my bag, and stuffed everything inside. I didn't have time to add any makeup.

The good thing about this was that everyone had their own bathrooms in our room.

I walked out of mine, while putting my hair in a messy ponytail. I heard someone shift around, and I looked over to where it came from.

Jayden stood, leaning against the wall. His hair looked like the same brown color, just lighter because it was clean. His hands were shoved into his pant pockets. I smiled so it wouldn't look like I was staring at him.

He smiled, and walked over to me.

"Wow," He breathed. His breath smelt minty. I felt my face rising up in heat. He smiled. "You look so pretty without makeup on."

I couldn't help but smile, and I knew I was blushing; like usual. He chuckled at me. Probably because of my blushing issue.

"Thank you..." I said quietly, while looking at the floor, and playing with my hair.

"Shall we?" He asked, and I looked up. I laughed, as I saw he was holding his arm out. I took it, and nodded up at him. He smiled, and we walked out of the room.

Before we left though, I swear I heard Landon say "They'd make a great couple,"

We got into Jayden's car after exiting the shop.

He closed the door for me, and a thought struck me.

_Maybe he likes me. Why is he being so nice, and calling me pretty?_

He got in, and I just realized I was staring at him. I looked away quickly, and out my window.

The drive was silent, until he broke it.

"I didn't know my mom invited you over," He said, and I felt his eyes on me. I shifted a bit and looked at him. He was looking at me.

"Eyes on the road. And yeah, she did. She seems really nice," I said, while looking out the front window.

"She is. Best mom ever," He smiled and I frowned. I tried to smile, but failed. I sighed quietly. I didn't want him to hear it; I didn't even want to make a noise in the first place. It just sorta came out.

His head snapped towards me, his eyes full of concern. It started to bug me. Why did he care so much? He never did in the first place, why now.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, looking sad. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Why do you care?" I shot back. He looked hurt for a second, but covered it with a smile. Impossible! This guy never gets hurt!

"Because your one of my friends. I care about you," He said, while still smiling. I sighed. I give up.

"Nothing... it's nothing." I shook my head, while looking out the window. I knew he was looking at me, but I ignored him.

We soon arrived at his house, and we both got out. He opened my door, like usual. I got out, and walked away from the car without saying anything. I stopped and turned, when I didn't hear him follow.

He was at his car, standing by the door I got out of. He looked confused. I suddenly felt bad, and frowned.

I walked over to him, and closed the door shut. I looked at him.

"You gonna come or what?" I asked him, while crossing my arms. He looked down at me. He frowned.

"Yeah just... are you feeling okay? Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jayden, your making it sound like I'm making the biggest decision of my life. It's not like we're getting married."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry," He apologized. I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be," I said, while hugging him. He smelt good.

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. I smiled.

"Jayden, Skylar, you guys coming?" I jumped, pulling away. He still had his arm around me. His mother stood in the doorway, smiling at us. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No no it's alright, were coming." I said, while taking Jayden's arm off of me. He frowned sadly at me and I took his hand in mine instead.

He looked at me in surprise. I was the one "flirting" with him for once. I just smiled. He cracked into a smile, and I dragged him into his house. His mom closed the door behind us and smiled at me.

I grinned back, and took off my shoes. Jayden did too.

I could already hear tons of people.

We walked into the living room together, still hand in hand. I don't know why I took his hand in the first place. I guess I just wanted to see what it felt like. But I'm going to need a better excuse when he asks later.

There were a lot of people, like I guessed. Younger kids, older people who I was assuming was the little kids parents, and elders; who were probably the grandparents.

"Jayden!" A little girl screamed, causing everyone to look at us. The little girl jumped up, and he let go of my hand, so he could pick her up.

She had dirty blonde hair; it appeared, with blue eyes. He hugged her and smiled, putting her back down.

"Hey Juliette," He said, while they fist pounded. She giggled.

"Hi! Who is she?" Juliette asked, pointing at me. Jayden smiled at me.

"I'm Skylar," I said to her, while grinning a bit. She smiled.

"Your sooo pretty!" She yelled. I laughed. How cute.

"Thanks cutie, you are too." She smiled and took my hand, leading me upstairs.

"Let's go do make over's!" She exclaimed, while dragging me up. I looked at Jayden for help. He just smiled, and turned to greet some people. Gee thanks.

She led me into her room I was guessing. The walls were pink, and she had Barbies everywhere. Her blankets were pink with the word "Princess" on it in different spots.

"Okay, I'll go get you a dress. Stay here!" She ordered, running out of the room. I waited there, awkwardly looking around. I wanted Jayden to come and save me from this pink room.

She ran back in a few minutes later, with a long blue dress dragging behind her. It looked too big for her.

"Here, change into it! Its mommy's, but she probably won't care." Juliette said, while smiling at me, and holding it up. I figured she was Jayden's little sister.

I took it, and did as she said. I looked in the bathroom's mirror. The dress fit perfectly, but it wasn't mine. I shouldn't be wearing it. I walked back out, and pushed my hair out of the way nervously.

She gasped. "ITS SO PRETTY SKY!" She yelled, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me over to a mirror, and sat me on a chair in front of it.

"I'm going to do your hair and makeup, okay?" She asked. I paused. She looked like she was 9. Can I trust a 9 year old with my hair and face?

"...Uh, okay, I guess." I said slowly. She did a little fist pump in the air, before grabbing random tools and started working on me. This was a bit odd. Why is this random little girl I don't even know doing my hair and makeup, and making me wear her mother's dress?

No idea.

"Do you like Jayden?" She questioned, while brushing my hair out. Ah. That's why.

I chuckled. "He's a good friend, "

"Then why were you guys holding hands?"

I shrugged a bit. "I said I'd be his date tonight,"

"Oh, okay." She sounded a little disappointed, but I pretended I didn't hear it.

"So how old are you?" I asked. I watched the mirror and she smiled.

"I'm 10." She said. I seeeee...

"Cool," I grinned. She smiled back at me, and continued.

For the next 20 minutes, she did my hair and my makeup. I had no idea what she was using though, because the only kind of makeup I use is mascara and eyeliner sometimes.

"Done!" She exclaimed, putting down what looked like a hair straighter.

I looked up at myself, and was surprised with what I saw.

My black hair was wavy and the tips were straight. My eyes looked dark, but professional. My lips were covered in lip gloss, and my blue eyes stood out with the dress.

I smiled and stood up. "Wow... I didn't know a 10 year old could do such a job!" I turned to her. She smiled proudly.

"I learned from mom," She said. I nodded.

"Well, I better take this dress off now and get downstai-" I started to say, while walking to the bathroom. She grabbed my hand.

"No! Please, just go show Jayden." She said, and gave me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.

"..." I paused, staring at her. "No."

"PWEEASSEE!" She cried, clinging onto me. I sighed.

"Fine..." I muttered, walking out of her room. She trailed behind me till we reached downstairs.

"JAYDEN!" Juliette yelled, causing him to stop talking to a man a bit older than him, and turn to us. I mentally smashed my face into the wall. .Now.

He smiled at me, and excused himself, walking over.

"Wow. You look... amazing." He grinned down at me. I blushed, and smiled a bit back at him.

"Doesn't she look like a Princess?" Juliette squealed, and hugged my side. I smiled down at her, hugging her back.

"She sure does." I looked up at Jayden and he was smiling at me still. I just smiled back.

Juliette ran off somewhere, leaving me and Jayden.

I looked at anywhere but him. He chuckled, and moved closer to me.

"Avoiding eye contact?" He said in a low voice. I snapped my head at him.

"Of course not!" I hissed, staring into his eyes. I knew I was blushing.

He laughed, and moved even closer.

"Everything okay? You look..." He managed to wrap his arms around my waist. He leaned close to me, so close that our foreheads were touching. If either of us moved an inch, our lips would touch. Legit. "Nervous." He whispered.

I froze, staring at his beautiful blue coloured eyes. I suddenly got lost in my own world.

NO. BAD SKYLAR. STOP NOW.

But... I don't want to! He likes me and I like him and..

HOLY CRAP WHAT AM I THINKING!

I mentally slapped myself. 4 times. With an extra one to knock some sense into myself.

I pulled my face away slowly. Jayden looked sad and I just smiled teasingly at him.

"Okay folks, dinner time!" Jayden's mother yelled. Everyone cheered, and went towards the dining room.

"Come on Jayden, don't want to miss dinner do we?" I said mockingly, and followed everyone else.

I heard him laugh, and I just smiled to myself.

I stopped walking when I saw Jayden's mother. I had her dress on. What was she going to say?

"Don't worry, she has tons of dresses. She won't remember this one," I looked up and saw Jayden looking at his mom too. I nodded, and he took my hand, leading me into the dining room.

We sat together, and had a good time. The food was amazing, and I learned that all of the little kids were his cousins, except for Juliette who was his little sister.

I looked around at everyone, and caught Laura aka Jayden's mom staring at me. Oh no. She recognizes the dress!

I could see what would happen...

"_Skylar, is that my dress?" She asked, eyeing me closely. I felt my face redden, and Jayden just smirked at me. Whose side was he on?_

"_Uh..." I trailed off, and everyone's eyes landed on me._

"_It is mommy!" Juliette yelled, smirking at me too._

"_Wow, she must be pretty poor to steal MY dress!" Laura exclaimed, laughing. Everyone joined on... pointing at me... laughing at me..._

I felt like I was going to be sick. I hate attention and when people laugh at me.

Someone poked my leg, and I found it was Jayden. I looked at him.

He tilted his head a bit, wondering what was wrong with me. I nodded a bit towards his mother, who was probably still staring at me.

He followed where I nodded to, and looked back at me.

"Don't worry about it," He said quietly.

"I just don't want to be embarrassed in front of your family... I actually like them," I muttered, looking at him. He chuckled.

"You won't, trust me." He said, grinning. I smiled to try and reassure him.

"What're you two whispering about? You know it's not nice to whisper at the dinner table," An older man said. I jumped a bit, and Jayden looked up at the man, rolling his eyes.

"Dad..." He started. The older man, which I was guessing was his father, smiled.

"Come on, tell us." His father said. Jayden sighed.

"We were just talking about her new dog," Jayden lied. I almost sighed of relief.

"And who is her?" His father asked, looking at me. I grinned a bit.

"Skylar. My girlfriend." Jayden smiled at me.

"She is not your girlfriend, Jayden, so get it in your head!" His mother exclaimed. I laughed and Jayden whined.

"Awww." He said. I smiled and rolled my eyes, then looked at his father. His father smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Skylar, I'm Jerry." He said. Jerry and Laura. Alright, I'll try and remember that.

Soon, dinner was over, and everyone was gone; except for Jayden and me.

I started making my way to the stairs to change into my regular clothes, when Laura stopped me.

Uh oh.

She smiled. "I love your dress Skylar, it looks beautiful on you." She said. I smiled back.

"Thank you, dinner was great!" I managed to get on the stairs. "I'm just going to go change, I don't like wearing dresses." I said, using an excuse to return the dress.

Before I could let her answer, I ran upstairs and into Juliette's bathroom. I changed back, and took everything out of my hair. I washed off most of the makeup, except the mascara.

I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, and walked out, carrying the dress.

Juliette was on her bed, reading a book.

"Thanks Juliette," I said, putting the dress down neatly on a chair. She sat up, and smiled at me.

"No problem Sky. Can you come back sometime to play with me?" She asked, getting up. I smiled.

"It's a plan," I agreed. She squealed, and ran over to me, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I'll see you soon!" I called out to her, as I walked out of her room.

I walked downstairs, and put on my shoes.

Jayden waited for me at the door, holding his car keys in hand.

"You don't have to drive me, I can walk." I said, walking over to him. He shook his head.

"No... I have to take you somewhere. You're my date for the night so I might as well use it while I can." He smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

We left his house, and got into his car again. Like usual, he opened and closed the door for me, then got in the other side.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he started the car, and drove off. He grinned.

"Secret!" He yelled like a little child.

I only laughed in response.


End file.
